


Naughty

by ywhiterain



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Spanking, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Hokuto gets Subaru in a naughty new dress for his future husband. Seishiriou offers to spank a very flustered Subaru for dressing like a nymph.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto & Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the new Tokyo Babylon anime, I'll be posting all that TB/X fic I've written over the years and been too lazy to transfer to ao3. Or try to. Man, effort is hard during a plague.

Hokuto stared at her twin, tapping her index finger against her chin. She was frowning with her face scrunched up. “Something’s missing.”

Subaru turned around in order to look in the mirror. He was wearing what Hokuto designed - a yellow dress that was accented with green lace at the end of the skirt and around his waist. The skirt fell just above his knees. The sides of the dress were stitched together with knotting that looked like braid, with the bare skin of his sides underneath his chest visible. “It’s nice,” he said, dutifully.

Hokuto shook her head. “It’s missing that special something that will make it _pop._ Right now it’s generic and boring.”

“It’s missing you,” Subaru said. He shifted awkwardly, wishing he could take off the padded bra and put on clothing that covered him completely.

“That’s it!” Hokuto said with a smile that brought a feeling of dread into Subaru’s stomach. “a very personal touch!” She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bedroom, “Sei-chan, you need to stand next to Subaru to make this dress look as good as possible!”

Subaru turned scarlet as Seishirou, sitting on the couch, looked Subaru up and down. “Seishirou-san!”

“That’s a pretty bad greeting,” Hokuto scolded and Subaru instantly felt guilty.

“I’m sorry!” Subaru bowed deeply.

Hokuto swatted his arm. “Don’t apologize, silly. Any husband worth his salt happily waits for his wife to get dressed up as long as necessary.”

“You set this up!” Subaru buried his face in his hands. “This dress isn’t for you at all, is it?”

“Hokuto wouldn’t be caught dead in that,” Seishirou said, wisely, “she’d need a dress like that to be red.”

Hokuto hooted and shoved her brother across the living room. “Exactly. A girl like me wouldn’t be caught dead wearing yellow for a night on the town!” Somehow, Hokuto was able to get Subaru to fall into a straddling position when she pushed him in Seishirou’s lap.

“Hokuto-chan!”

“Oh ho ho~”

Seishirou’s hands were on his waist. His fingers were on Subaru’s bare skin. His strong hands were gripped tightly around him. Seishirou was holding him still. Holding him still while Subaru was in his lap. Seishirou was smiling and his eyes were so kind.

Subaru swallowed.

“Have a fun date!” Hokuto said, laughing maniacally as she dashed out of the apartment.

Subaru tried to get off of Seishirou, but the grip around his hips were strong and Subaru didn’t want to offend him by bringing that up. So he kept still. Seishirou pressed his fingers into Subaru’s skin. Subaru squirmed - away or into the touch, he wasn’t sure.

“This isn’t your usual style,” Seishirou’s voice was soft and low, “Subaru-kun.” His hands were trailing up and closer to the bra. The dress had enough give so that Seishirou could easily maneuver his hands underneath the cloth. “You’re more of a temptation than usual.” His hands were all over his chest, prodding and making Subaru shiver. And his lips were suddenly next to Subaru’s ear. “Naughty.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Subaru almost felt like crying, “I’m so sorry!”

“Subaru-kun,” one of Seishirou’s hands slid around to Subaru’s back. He moved it down, slowly. Subaru whimpered as his head fell against Seishirou’s chest. “Nothing a good spanking couldn’t fix.”

Subaru couldn’t help but picture it. Seishirou could easily readjust Subaru so he was draped across his lap instead of straddling it.

Seishirou’s hand was hovering just on top of the panties Hokuto had given him to wear. And Seishirou was pushing Subaru close so their chests were touching. And he’d moved his other hand around and up so he was cupping the back of Subaru’s neck.

Seishirou could lift up his skirt and drop his panties to his knees. Pin his wrists behind his back with one hand and use the other to spank him. His hand would cover most of his behind. His aim would be sure. And the blows would be - Subaru found it difficult to imagine Seishirou’s gentle hand causing him pain, but he knew how strong Seishirou was. He could so easily feel it. Right now, in this very moment, when he was under Seishirou’s grip and the center of his attention, it was impossible not to imagine how it might feel to -

Subaru would probably squirm and apologize. Seishirou might be firm and spank him steadily, despite Subaru‘s pleas. His hands, the hand around his neck, they held so much strength that Subaru was beginning to rely on more than anything. He could make sure Subaru _felt_ everything when his hand smacked the seat of his dress. He could. He might. Keep doing it. That's what a spanking was, wasn't it? A repetitive motion. A gift, perhaps. From an authority figure to his subordinate. 

To be under that power. To be punished by that power. It would hurt. Subaru would probably cry, and not just because of shame and guilt.

“Are you imagining it?” Seishirou voice cut through his thoughts.

Subaru couldn’t say anything. He could almost feel Seishirou’s hand punishing him. Seishirou’s hand was already there, palm molding against his buttocks. That same palm could be spanking it - him. Would he be strict? Pull down the panties to his knees after lifting the skirt. Seishirou was a kind man, right? He wouldn't give Subaru anything half-way. And spankings needed to be on bare skin to be most effective, right?

Seishirou was so close. Subaru buried his face into his shoulder. If he - if Seishirou thought it would help, he would, wouldn't he? He was a mentor as much as he was a friend. Subaru trusted him so completely. He'd prove that by lying over his lap for a spanking. He might cry because that's what spankings did. A proper spanking hurt, right? He'd never fight it. Seishirou could smack his skin over and over until it was pink or even red. Subaru wouldn't fight it.

He'd try and learn from it.

Seishirou’s laughter broke Subaru’s daze. He lifted Subaru out of his lap and dabbed at his eyes with the ever present handkerchief. “I’m just a dirty old man with perverted fantasies!”

“That’s not true,” Subaru protested.

Seishirou’s smile lit up the entire room. _The entire world._ “Does that mean you’ll let me take you out on a dinner date? It would be such a shame for that pretty dress Hokuto-chan made you to go to waste...”

“Seishirou-san!”


End file.
